five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Smoker
Introduction Smoker is a Vice Admiral of the Marines and a longtime enemy of Monkey D. Luffy's. He was the commanding officer of the army that reached Lake Willow until they were driven back by the 5th Division. He is one of the main antagonists of the Red Willow Arc. 'Personality' 'History (One Piece Manga)' 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' 'Power and Abilities' 'Devil Fruit' Plume-Plume Fruit:This Fruit allows the user to turn and turn their body into smoke. Like most other Logia fruits, when Smoker is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become smoke, thus absorbing the attack and remaining unharmed. Like some of the other Logia type Devil Fruits, this one allows its user to "fly", by turning his body or the lower part of it into smoke, greatly enhancing his movement and speed. The fruit appears to have a couple weaknesses one is fire, as they will cancel out one another; other than that, no specific natural weakness has yet to be seen. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. *'White Out' (ホワイト・アウト Howaito Auto?): Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates *'White Blow' (ホワイト・ブロー Howaito Burō?): Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. For the first time he used this attack in Loguetown as Sanji wanted to come to the aid his captain, who had been held by Smoker with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. *'White Snake' (ホワイトスネーク Howaito Sunēku?): Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Monkey D. Luffy over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. *'White Spark' (ホワイト・スパーク Howaito Supāku?): Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Smoker blocked Ace’s Kagero his White Blow, Smoker uses this attack. *'White Vine' (白蔓 (ホワイト・バイン) Howaito Bain?): Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Smoker tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gomu Gomu no Fusen of himself and escapes. *'White Launcher' (ホワイトランチャー Howaito Ranchā?) : Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. It was first used against Luffy in Marineford. *'White Spear:' *'White Fist:' *'White Cannon:' *'White Storm:' *'White Wall:' *'Black and White Storm:' Trivia Category:Red Willow Coalition Unit Category:Marine Category:Vice-Admiral Category:Coalition Commander Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:World Government Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Naruto Uzumaki Rival Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Haki Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Marines Category:Smoke Manipulation Users Category:Logia Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Law enforcement Category:Pirate World